The invention relates to an intake system for an internal combustion engine, in particular an internal combustion engine driving a vehicle, having a resonator as a resonator module.
DE 42 15 416 A1 has disclosed an intake system in which an air feed line is arranged between an air filter and an injection device of the internal combustion engine. This air feed line is used to supply the internal combustion engine or its injection device with fresh air, the fresh air supplied being metered by means of a throttle valve. As the fresh air is drawn in by the internal combustion engine, vibrations occur in the air column in the air feed line and these cause unpleasant and disruptive intake noise. DE 42 15 416 A1 therefore proposes to fit the air feed line with a resonator, which is here designed as a Helmholtz resonator. For this purpose, both the Helmholtz resonator and the air feed line have a flange and the two components are connected to one another by these flanges. Although the troublesome intake noise can thereby be very largely eliminated, there is the disadvantage in the case of this intake system described in DE 42 15 416 A1 that it is in need of improvement in respect of the large number of components and assembly effort.